dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Morfoxen
The tutorial here on wikia didn't help me how to damage Morfoxen. When he's vulnerable, he's reducing 900 damage. I don't get it... *frustating* : You just have to blitz him. You can't remove the 900 damage reduction, so the best tactic is to use an Iop and play from Wrath to Wrath or use something like a Peccary and just use single-element blitz damage to break through the shield. Revil-Nunor 21:10, March 13, 2014 (UTC) When i hit him with one element it increases 200% resist. Still confused Are you standing right next to him when you hit him? Revil-Nunor 21:23, March 13, 2014 (UTC) When I did it I simply went from Wrath to Wrath, that was the only damage method I used. Lock him in the corner, keep him trapped there with the Knight and you simply blow the Knight to the side and wrath then jump away and the Knight goes back and keeps him in the corner. Revil-Nunor 21:25, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Also, if you notice something that isn't correct, then just edit to show what is right. Everyone is able to contribute to the Wiki. Also, when you leave something on a talk page, sign with four tildes (~) at the end. Revil-Nunor 21:31, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Sorry. First time chating on wikia, I will recruit an Iop Wrather. But i noticed that we can damage him without the "damages" pops up... i just got 8k damage on him with an eca topkaj 600~dmg (does not pop up the damage cause 900 shiekd) but i dont get it to explain here for all. (talk) 21:37, March 13, 2014 (UTC)william (<-- that way?) You don't need to add your name, when you add the tildes your IP address will show up, and if you make a wiki account then your account name will show up when you leave the tildes. I updated the strategy section on Morfoxen with what I remember, but what it boils down to is that lots of little dink and dunk attacks don't work. You have to hit him hard and fast, and Wrath or a high damage weapon is the best way to do it. That is basically the fight, corner him, vuln him every other turn and Wrath him until he dies. Revil-Nunor 21:48, March 13, 2014 (UTC) When I beat him I used a strength Panda, a chance Enu, an intel Eni, and an intel Feca. I used the Feca to shield the Knight and keep his damage to a minimum. The Feca and Eni also hit Morfoxen with intel damage to make him weak for my chance and neutral attacks. Then I used Slashen Axe on Enu to hit him from a diagonal and also Enu kept erosion off the Knight. The Panda used Peccary Blade, pushed Knight over 1 spot, walked in hit with Peccary and then Stabilized Morfoxen and walked out. I did this every other turn and had no trouble with him at all. On the off turns everyone hit with intel damage to bring his weaknesses down, however it never really seemed I got much more than 60% chance weakness and maybe 70% neutral weakness. Regardless he was pretty easy to kill. My order of initiative was Enu, Panda, Eni, and Feca. Hope this helps you. Oscada (talk) 10:52, March 14, 2014 (UTC)